


The Beginning Of The Rest Of Our Lives

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barbara and Ian have a little... time alone.RP Fic.





	The Beginning Of The Rest Of Our Lives

Barbara had been silently curled up in the corner of the room for a long time now, Vicki had, as she promised, sent Ian to find her. The nightmares were back and, despite being horribly nervous around people, she had woken screaming for Ian. Now she sat quietly shivering. Ian came in and slowly came over to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. Barbara sighed, moving to hold him closer, slowly beginning to relax. Ian murred softly in her ear and lightly kissed her cheek. Barbara smiled softly. 

"Thank you... for coming."

Ian smiled.

"My pleasure Barbara."

He said softly before adding in a teasing good-natured tone of voice, the kind close friends use when telling each other smutty jokes.

"You should know I always... **come**... for you Barbara."

Barbara had smiled softly.

"You absolute tease..." 

Ian smiled and nuzzled Barbara's neck. Barbara murred softly. Ian softly kissed her neck and throat area. Barbara mewed softly, clearly enjoying it. Ian murred and gently put one hand on Barbara's face to gently make her lean more into his lips. Barbara quickly submitted into the kiss. Ian murred and slowly worked his lips around Barbara's face until he reached her lips and softly claimed them. Barbara purred into the kiss, slowly letting it deepen. Ian murred back and let Barbara dictate the pace. Barbara smiled softly as she pulled back. 

"Are you always this gentle?"

Ian smiled.

"With you...always..."  
Barbara smiled softly. 

"My hero."

Ian murred softly...he had to ask...he had yearned to say this to her for so long but hadn't dared to what with everything she had been through...but...now.... he just had to ask.

"Barbara...."

He said softly, leaning into her, he nuzzled her ear.

"Barbara I.... I want your body."

He whispered in her ear. 

"It's yours... it's always been yours."

"Oh....Barbara...."

Ian said before years of restrained passion broke free and her embraced her tightly to him, his hands clasping lovingly at her body while his lips claimed hers with a white-hot passion. Barbara had emitted only the slightest gasp before responding desperately. Ian's hands began pulling, firmly but lovingly, Barbara's clothes from off of her body. Barbara mewed and let him take her clothes. Ian soon had Barbara buck naked. He purred and began to lavish her breasts with attention licking, kissing and suckling on them. Barbara soon began to mewl. Ian, in the grip of the raging fires of passion which had until now been kept in check for years, continued to 'ravage' Barbara's body with his mouth. While his hands lovingly manhandle her in a dominating but loving way. Eventually Barbara had pulled away, something putting her on edge. Ian murred soothingly and gently laid a hand on her.

"Don't worry I won't harm you.... it's just been so long that I've longed for this to happen between us."

He said softly. 

"O... Okay."

Ian smiled and got up. He slowly undressed himself in front of Barbara. Barbara murred as she watched. 

"You approve Miss Wright?"

He asked teasingly as he got back on the bed with her. 

"Yes, Mr Chesterton."

Ian smirked as he saw where her eyes were actually looking.

"My face is up here..."

He teased her. Barbara blushed instantly. 

"Sorry."

Ian smiled.

"Not offended Miss Wright...tell me.... what were you looking at?"

He purred softly. 

"You."

Ian smirked and stroked her face.

"But what part of me?"

He murred softly. 

"If you don't know what I was looking at Ian... then you clearly can't read signals..."

Ian smirked and kissed Barbara.

"Oh I can read signals Miss Wright...just your so prim and proper all the time... mmmm I just wanted to hear you say something dirty for a change. It's a fantasy of mine to hear you using coarse sexual language....it really gets me going....”

He lent down and kissed her softly on the lips and forehead.

"Please?"

He whispered softly and lovingly in her ear. Barbara shook her head. 

"I can't."

Ian moaned softly and kissed her. His member pressing up against her womanhood. Barbara mewed, unable to stop herself arching into him. Ian moaned as Barbara pushed up into him.

"You want this badly don't you Miss Wright..."

He purred as Barbara's tight womanhood began to slowly yield to him. 

"Yes Mister Chesterton."

Ian soon set a pace in and out of Barbara. Going slowly to make it last, aware of every tiny gasp and movement she let herself take and have, feeling her pleasure building. After several moments Barbara cried out and came.


End file.
